


山海之间

by L_arbito



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Summary: What was Mark Renton thinking？
Relationships: Daniel "Spud" Murphy/Mark "Rent Boy" Renton, Daniel "Spud" Murphy/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson, Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 4





	1. 海底的污垢

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmitri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmitri/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mark Detox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海底的污垢这个名字是想起了电影《污垢》，很好看，无聊的时候可以去找找看ww，以及Mark捞鸦片栓剂时的画面（好美）。  
> 嗯，非常意识流，没看过小说原作所以很ooc。

被足球击倒、被尼古丁击倒、被海洛因击倒都是一样的。像被生活击倒，我虚度光阴，毫无希望，毫无止境。痛苦、快乐，新生、死亡：三两个人——空无一人。  
房间里除了我和床，还剩下什么？  
please cut off the grass  
这里有墙角的假向日葵和坍塌破烂的墙垣；满地的火柴棍，共用针管、毒品、死婴碎片，天鹅斯旺试图咬上Simon大张的嘴。我面对着玻璃滤过的红色阳光，背对着Simon铂金的绒发、起伏的胸骨。那是什么感觉，当青春期余下的荷尔蒙仍然牢牢指向操过你的兄弟？即便我们都心知肚明，当初不过是寻求新的刺激：和拿起大麻一样。它们都是我们人生道路上的盲目模仿，是画饼充饥和望梅止渴式的满足。  
就像我现在这样：借着脑子里兄弟的幻觉给自己来一发。硬不起来？脸埋进枕头，背对着满墙的火车和曾出现的幻觉——已逝的和活着的——用自己操自己。我是真的在操自己吗？还是我幻觉里的Simon在操我？还是这一切都是我臆想的虚假梦境？婴儿旋转过来的头和HIV知识竞赛哪一个是真的？我是切实存在还是虚假空白？  
这里是贪欲的故里，罪恶的家乡；而戒毒则是门口断裂的木板，地上的泥土，鸦片栓剂——以及随之被冲走的蚊蝇：另一个自己。无论我走到哪里，哪怕是去伦敦工作，我也将永远待在那个贫民窟；为我彻底的失败而高兴，与自称是天才的乌合之众厮混，爱着其中的一个混蛋。但他们充其量不过是拥有梦想的乞丐、理想主义的流民，正像生活不过是腐臭的蛋糕、白色的晶体粉末和无尽的尸骨坟墓。我们都对欲望明弃暗取，把苦难当幸福，把安魂曲当颂歌。因为他成为了我记忆的一部分，我便随他成为了被放逐的公民：神救不了我，十字架上的耶稣救不了我。  
Spud在用脚镣叩门，Tommy倚在火车上，Francis在我身边；他们来了又走，唯独Simon长久地坐着，看我在罪和死的幻觉中乞求5-HTP与内啡肽、一个漫长的前列腺高潮。  
幻觉过后，死亡的喧闹声再次响起。  
丧钟和石鸻鸟合奏出哀乐，犹大的吻充斥着苦杏仁的味道：我的一切不过是错误和背离。我想起石缝中发光的雪白栓剂，黑色墨镜上的柔软金发；那是我从粘稠的水下捞起来的毒品，我分享同一支烟的海洛因——  
他是一个过渡、他是一个沉沦。  
眼角的痣和颈侧的痣在我咬上他时重合起来。他猛地推开我，揉着脖子又补了一拳。我瘫回小床，想着的却不是借此打起来，而是该怎么从他那骗来一炮。在这样的时候，当幻觉和它带来的多巴胺一起消退时，死亡的粘腻足以把我淹没。我需要性高潮，到底是来自射精还是来自前列腺已经不重要了，至少要让戒断过程没那么难过。我需要性。  
似乎在我们之间什么样的亲密行为都不为过——共享饮料、吸同一支烟、亲吻，以及做爱。Soud和Simon和我之间——  
welcome to mother superior's  
这里婴儿发出啼哭、这里Spud吻上Simon，这里我们抛弃性欲，选择另一种快乐。  
隔壁的我独自一人跪伏在毒品之下。  
他们两个又何尝不是呢？  
同这一切相比，偎依、拥抱乃至更进一步的恋爱，都只不过是生活苦海中有点甜味的几滴。他们和我的命运乃至整个世界的命运毫无关联。那些吻只是无意识的行为，是碰巧投出的石子在水面上激起的涟漪，是未知的声音发出的回响，是大杂烩的原料之一，是生活的短暂插曲。我想哭，为那么多无意义的不值得一提的记忆碎片——为树荫下的枪，为酒馆的斗殴，为婴儿床，为一身正装。我爱这一切，因为我没有别可以去爱，因为我的生活除此之外一无所有。  
无论渺小到一条领带，还是大到无垠的冷漠星空，爱什么都是一样的——如果生命要求我们不得不给予爱——爱他和爱别人，有什么不同？我们到底不过是无关紧要的底层劳动力、人造机器、实验数据之一。  
山峦、啤酒、新鲜空气……Tommy……我们确实是被混蛋殖民和统治着的混蛋、最底层之下地基踩着的文明。去爬山改变不了什么，喝酒改变不了什么，呼吸新鲜空气也改变不了什么。我们从来不是拿尺子的那个，我们只是尘土、臣服、沉沦……Tommy的百佳射门录像带里是什么？  
——被我偷换的色情录像，被我哄骗来的Simon。  
Simon，又是Simon。那个在人群对面搂着女友的Simon，还有站在人群尽头的我，空荡荡厅里的Spud和Tommy。香烟，啤酒，单边耳环；一个个离开的人，舞厅；挣扎，孑然一身，交换着药片的舌吻；未成年、红外套、出租车——  
一样是牵手，一样是吻，一样是做爱。  
有什么不同？  
……有什么不同。  
我不知足地看着他站在我面前，咬着领带的一角，穿上白衬衫，对各路女孩评头论足，目光扫描过他的衣着、裸露在外的皮肤，以及衣物掩盖下的血肉之躯、我的欲望之源。我能感觉到他的精液从我的直肠里往出流——他没戴套，就那样射在我身体里、我脑子正中央——可即便这时我也会感到难过。因为他只是短暂的属于我，因为他甚至从未属于我，因为我只是他众多关系中无关紧要的一个，即使他的目光曾在我身上停留过一刻，即使他喘息着呼喊我的名字，即使我们共用过针管交换过体液，我却仍然贪婪而无止境地感到难过。  
直到妈妈端着一盘食物叫醒我。  
当梦境比现实更真实，人该怎样区分梦和人生？找到一份好工作、戒毒、和爱的人过一辈子、定期锻炼、快乐、融入社会，究竟人生属于我的梦境，还是梦即我的人生？那么梦里的梦会成为梦还是现实？在大脑创造的幻觉和虚假世界中，我比真正的我幸福得多。爱是纯粹的病理学，还是进化留下的优质基因？水一直在流动，从旧的出口坠向新的入口，从性幻想掉入房间，从房间落进梦境。  
为了二十七号的存在，二十六不断坠落、坠落、坠落，像我沉溺于脑营造的虚假美好当中，我的心——或者脑子，随便什么，我的灵魂、我思想的载体、电信号传递之处——缩成了核桃大小、硬币大小，直到脆弱的支架断裂，我的全部坍塌下来，下坠、下坠，不可逆的衰减，直到灵魂成为一个黑洞，把我自己吸进去、把我的世界吸进去……世界是从什么时候开始坍缩的呢……拿起大麻？和兄弟滚到床上？操未成年？还是从进戒毒所、选择工作开始的？难道说像我们这样生就在污水沟里的人本应堕落，不配拥有生活？对于像我这样活着却不懂得如何生活的人来说，除了将放弃作为生活、将沉沦当成命运外，还能做些什么？  
苟活？  
死？  
我不想死，我想活，我想选择生活。选择一份工作，选择朋友，选择我的未来——  
……HIV在人海里传播，绕过Spud和Simon，缠上了被我拉进毒瘾里的Tommy。  
到底是我害死了他，还是那只女友没能收下的小猫害死了他？清醒时我知道他的命运和名字一样，不过是人与动物之间的悲剧；但此时我确死死相信着，一切到底是因为我。他渴求的不过是希望，不过是安慰剂；在那个被遗忘了的猫身上，他向遥远、无穷的永恒一次次呼喊过求救过，乞求能使他在这个被抛弃了的个人世界中解脱——而我给了他什么呢？更深的痛苦、热带雨林里的疾病、聊胜于无却摧枯拉朽的海洛因。无所谓什么“爽过做爱”，我向Tommy吹嘘过真正的海洛因，此刻却跪倒在我私人的海洛因身下。  
说到底，死也不过是一种解脱。——选择拜访旧爱，选择未能兑现的承诺，选择重蹈覆辙，选择屈从，选择失望，选择见好就收，选择痛失所爱。  
我们都是在阴沟里挣扎着渴求被留意的疯子，只不过我把他拖到了腐烂发臭的泥沼当中，踩着他越陷越深的尸体，往上攀登：我不也是一具带着余温的尸骨？  
失落的人，失落的生命。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是边看电影边写的，所以有一些地方是照着电影场景进行的描述。  
> 结尾的choose是T1和T2台词的呼应。从网上找然后自己翻的其中几句，有错误的话请告诉我，谢谢。


	2. 山顶的橙子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mark Came Back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franco的儿子好好看，是美女！  
> 嗯，没看过原作，仍然会很意识流ooc。题目源自T2里Mark和Spud一起跑的那座山，还有发条橙。

在跑步机上前行，在滚轮里前行。人和鼠的生命没有什么差别。活得差的人围着公园转圈，活得好的人站在原地，让履带打转；有的鼠在迷宫里寻找出路，有的鼠在滚筒里寻找终点。鼠是人的实验动物和宠物，人又是谁的实验动物和宠物？  
Franco进了监狱，是什么时候的事？是因为打架进去的？因为斗殴？因为杀人？他想出狱，律师没用、律师没用、律师没用、律师没用。二十年，漫长的等待，徒劳而无功。  
郁金香被人选择作观赏植物，小麦被人选择作食用植物。人除此之外还能选择什么？选择生活、选择工作、选择朋友，选择去死、选择不要去死，选择现在，选择未来——  
Spud出来了，找了个工作。那是个苦力活，盖房子的工人，他什么都做点，哪里缺就去哪里，削木头、接水管。没有政府救济金，没有煤来取暖，没有毒品可以让他逃离。在沉闷的日复一日的苟延残喘拼命挣扎中活着，在戒毒互助会和上班下班的生活中摇摆不定寻找平衡。  
鼠会跑死在滚轮里、饿死在迷宫中，人会跑死在跑步机上、饿死在生活中吗？人的生活又何尝不是一座迷宫？未知、迷茫，寻找出口、寻找出路、寻找正确的方向、寻找自己的想要的东西？  
Simon靠录色情片并借此敲诈勒索维生，我不知道他为什么做起了这个。但和以前一样，他不懈地致力于色情事业，从以前和姑娘恋爱约炮，到现在勒索他人。说真的，即使我们两个共用过针头，他却从来没和我做过，以前我还有过关于他的性幻想呢。  
这么多年我兜兜转转又回到了爱丁堡，那个有假向日葵的贫民窟、泡着死婴碎片的污水沟，还有地上的针管、海底的污垢、火车壁纸里的幻想。一切都不一样了，过去都被埋葬了，我们之间的命运交缠着分分合合，再见面时却已经离彼此很远了。大家各自都有了新的终点和新的起点。我不知道他们如今是怎么想的，但我注定要把人生画成一个圆圈：起点与终点相交，开始与结束重合。  
在人体结构的研究上，Franco在狱中自力更生走了很远。他找来狱友，想要捅了自己两棍子。一边一个，对称，不太深，避开内脏。想法很好，但狱友刺穿了他，刺穿了他的肝。那真疼，想想就疼。比起失去的二十年人生，心和那时的肉体，哪个更疼呢？我不知道，他自己知道。  
我回了家。爸爸还在，妈妈已经死了。她死得很平静，但我却感觉她仍然在似的。什么也没有变，我的房间还是原来的样子，家也都是原来的样子，只是妈妈成了在又不在的幽灵，看不见摸不着的切实存在。在漫长的等待过程中，她耗尽了她的一生，那之后我才姗姗来迟。  
在Spud没意识到的地方，人们把时间往回推了一个小时——他努力搭建起的摇摇欲坠的平衡生活因此接二连三地坍塌了。时间被抽走，就像把他生活中承重的那块积木抽走一样，轰隆一声，一片废墟。他站在废墟上回头，海洛因还在原地。当一切都离他而去时，它又成了他用来借以逃离的工具。他和人在地下交易毒品，他哪来的钱？  
回到我的房间，我才想起以前陈旧得似乎已经不在脑海里的过去。我回来本就是为了过去，为了给我自己画一个圆。床下藏着的毒品还在原来的位置，床头柜上的杂志也还是旧有的样子。以前的我剪贴下来的“the city”没有变，就好像一切都没有变，生活乐队、时间唱片，婴儿还没死，我们还在街上狂奔。  
Simon还在吸毒，这么多年过去，毒品一直缠绕着他的身体、他的灵魂。在毒品的浸渍下，他如何在没吸的情况下保持正常呢？常量的毒品又怎么能让他享受得到快感？我猜性已经不能了，但我哪里会知道呢？无论如何，在我们被时间狠狠摧残的时候，他仍然有着原来的耀眼金发，脸蛋也漂亮得能拐跑小姑娘。  
嘿，但是谁受得了这些？至少我不能，我回不到过去了。我也不想面对它们：吸毒、狂欢、死亡、欺骗、友谊、背叛，苦乐交织、喜悲相伴。Spud在那样的生命里挣扎了二十年，他所做的每一次努力都成为了全新的灾难。第十三层楼，第十三层地狱，在泥沼中越陷越深，他余温散尽。失落的人、失落的生命，死到底成了一种解脱。自由落体，从滚筒中爬出来，从跑步机上滚下来。自找出路，自寻死路。  
我却连死的希望也不给他留下吗？  
我自己的希望又在哪里呢？  
“你活得不错”，“你看起来不错”。其他人呢？当我掠夺了其他人的希望时，我自己的也会被命运拿走：有失有得，宇宙的平衡法则。Franco又回来了，带着伤。可能比起徒劳一分一秒失去的日复一日不见希望的牢狱生活，身体的伤痛无关紧要了吧。但是那之外的生活又何尝不是日复一日的痛苦和悲伤呢？  
我和Simon重遇的时候，一切都好像什么也没变，就好像我没有拿着钱逃离，就好像我们只是隔了一天没有见面。但一切都确实变了。我们各有生活，他仍然在毒品里挣扎，我已经不再对他抱有什么幻想。我们都对生活不再有什么期望了，苦难、挣扎，这就是人的生命。  
——命中注定。  
我对命运出了手，所以它也对我出手了。睚眦必报，冤冤相报，永无止境，永无终点，不停向前滚动——  
就像一个圆。  
我们都需要一个人抱着我们，和我们说：“一切都会好的。”我们需要这样的人，但是我们谁也没有。我们一无所有到只有彼此，所以我们做彼此的老师、学生、情人、毒友、助手、病人、医生。我们选择不去看生活中潜在的可能，我们都是盲目追寻快感的瞎子和精神病人，自愿放弃希望，自甘共同堕落。当初我们只有彼此，现在我们连彼此都失去了。我们已经无法和好如初。  
我去山上跑步。Tommy还在的时候，我们几个不怎么去山上。但是那里很适合跑步。我以前讨厌那儿，因为山不能给当时的我的生活带来什么，不过也要因为当时的我对生活没报多少希望。不过多少还是有的，比现在好多了。我现在去山上只是跑步，如今这同样不能给我的生活带来什么，只是我选择从跑步机上下来，选择另一个地方绕圈。人生总是要围着什么圆心打转的。  
当时我是怎么戒毒的呢？从对一个东西上瘾，转身跳进另一个瘾的怪圈。以前是毒品，现在是离开。没什么两样，注射快乐和分泌快乐，没什么两样。人体就是这么神奇，一个提供不够的时候，总会有别的办法让它充足。逃逸、逃离、逃避，解决痛苦有无数种方式，我选择最简单的那一种。当这个生活让人痛苦的时候，选择另一种；当各种生活都让人痛苦的时候，选择不生活。生活的对立面是什么呢？  
生的对立面是什么呢？  
太阳、蓝天、草地、山峦，生命，人。  
我的血流进针管，别人的血流进针管，无数瘾君子的血流进针管。我们的生活流进针管，我们的生命流进针管。小小的、轻巧的、微不足道的针管。刺穿了血管，刺穿了生活，刺穿了生命。我们把对未知的恐惧和对未来的恐惧和对生命的恐惧放进毒品里，注射进血管，葬送掉它们。欺骗、谎言。我的生活也像Spud的那样坍塌倒下了，像坐摩天轮，从低谷——升——到顶端——降——回低谷，一个不停旋转的圆。  
说真的，我们的生活又有什么希望呢？我们的生活哪里有幸福可言呢？  
死不幸福，幸福就不舍得死。跑死在滚筒里和饿死在迷宫中，哪个更幸福呢？  
自缢在山巅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一夜爆肝，RAM那篇比较难受，写了一整天才写完。这个顺利很多，可能因为太发散了？（？）  
> 完成了“要把海底的污垢也标上major character death”的愿望。  
> 同样，有错误请指出，谢谢。


End file.
